


Nine + 1 reasons why Sterek should totally happen

by RoughMoon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 22:12:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/997530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoughMoon/pseuds/RoughMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not really a fiction, but I guess that's the right place to post this! I hope you agree/enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nine + 1 reasons why Sterek should totally happen

** Nine + 1 reasons why Sterek should totally happen: **

**  
**

1-  Because of popularity. Yeah, we get it, this is not a democracy, fans don’t write scripts, etc, but viewers are still the reason why a TV show exists, right? And just check any existent social media: Tumblr, Deviantart, Instagram, Twitter, other fandoms, etc. Sterek is all over!

2-  To pioneer the next generation TV – better embrace change than be swallowed by it!

3-  To make money. Audience would love it, and the slow build story, highs and downs of the relationship, etc. could become Teen Wolf' skyrocket.

4-  Because Stiles is awesome, Derek is hot and together they’re the best thing ever, funny, sad, sexy and absolutely adorable.

5-  Because the actors don’t seem to be totally opposed to the idea… We've all seen the ship pics...

6-  To support minorities’ rights and visibility. There will never be enough of that, plus society has changed and TV has to move on as well (even if slower).

7-  Because if there’s no Sterek, then what do you with these characters? Keep Stiles a virgin forever? Pair Derek with the awful Jennifer or someone else equally dull? Please, don't we deserve some respect? Also, there are countless ideas for plots on the web!

8-  Because if it doesn’t happen is because of lack of courage in the entertainment industry, and it's another prove that it is ruled by lobbies and powerful political groups with doubtful interests.

9-  Because Sterek is global. Fans from all over the world want it to happen. It's globalization in the good sense of the word.

 

+1 Because it soooo disturbing that a mother of two + dog, with a full time job, in a faraway country, is ~~wasting~~ investing her time writing this! It has to mean something besides that I’m a bit crazy…


End file.
